Quelques ans après-A few years later
by kinnu
Summary: Hermione disappears after the war. No one knows where she was or where she went.She comes back and who's better to accompany her than our favourite Slytherin and her husband,Draco Malfoy. How does everyone find out? How will everyone react? Lucius and Narcissa niceness. Dramione go!
1. 1: visite inattendue

A family of four stumbled out of the less used fireplaces of the overseas fire places of the Ministry of magic.

"Shove it, sis"

"Really! I'm not the one hogging the fire place", his sister snapped.

"Both of you move it!" drawled their father stepping aristocratically out .

"Moving dad," said both of them in a monotone.

"Seriously, if you three don't move..."

The father and the kids rolled their eyes and moved over to the side, not wanting a tirade to start.

Waiting for them was the Minister of Magic himself, but he looked like he was stupefied into oblivion.

Chuckling quietly, Draco Malfoy waved his hands in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You could have just told me you found me very attractive, minister"

Aiming a shot at the back of her husband's head, Hermione Granger Malfoy extended a hand and still hesitantly said"Um, Kingsley.. Hi!"

Snapping out of his reverie, Kingsley hugged Hermione ignoring her extended hand.

"Hermione Granger,-"he started.

"Its Malfoy now, Minister" said Malfoy coolly crossing his hands and leaning against the wall."And don't look so shocked, even though I know you always fancied me."

"What?"

"Stop that, Draco"she scolded "and Kingsley—"she said moving closer to her husband who wrapped an arm around her waist, "we got married."

"What?"

"You should ask 'Mione here for help in increasing your vocabulary, Minister"

"Ignore Draco ,Kingsley and these " pointing to her two 11-yr old kids, Scorpius and Siria Malfoy who were almost identical with Malfoy's blonde hair and Hermione's hazel brown eyes, she proudly said, "are our kids."

"Wow! They're gorgeous"

"Of course Minister, with parentage like theirs, it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Don't be so cocky, Draco" She threw him a warning look and asked Kingsley "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess and How are you doing, little dears?"

"We are good, thank you" said the twins together (courteously!)

"Wonderful manners, Hermione. Thank goodness they didn't get their father's manners!"He said chuckling as Malfoy growled low in his throat.

"Draco here has the same exquisite manners he had earlier, Kingsley. Anyway, I want a favour of you..."

"Sure, Hermione."

"Um..., don't tell anyone we're here .We'll reacquaint in our own pace."

"But—"

"Minister, we need some time."Draco cut in" and we'll stay with my parents till then."

"Have fun convincing your parents, Malfoy" said Kingsley laughing.

"Actually, Kingsley, his parents already know. Only both our parents were at our wedding. They are at Malfoy manor now and must be waiting for us."

"Oh!"

"Thanks, Kingsley and don't tell anyone, Please."

"Uh-huh. Get going then and ask me if you need help"

Nodding at him, Hermione and the kids vanished into the fireplace.

Stepping into the fireplace, Malfoy looked back and sincerely said," Thanks minister" and reverting back to his smirking self, winked and said" Don't dream about me ,Minister as tempting as it may be." before vanishing into the fireplace.

Shaking his head as if to figure out if it was a dream or not, Kingsley walked back to his office trying to think of all the ways he could tell everyone without breaking his promise.

And not surprisingly, he was distracted all day.


	2. 2: la surprise de famille

**Author's Note: I'll update whenever I can and very soon .Maybe in a one day or a two day gap .At most a week. Not more than that! Keep reading it'll get more interesting as I go on!**

**Happy reading and go Dramione! **

"HARRY POTTER, if you don't get down this instant with those kids of yours—"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Gin, really! Here we come..."

"Don't tell me not to get frustrated, Potter. I don't realise why I married you sometimes."

"Back to Potter now, are we? Really, we have time left to go. "

"Shut up! Mom will be utterly in a hurry. Everyone's coming over and I need to help mom. I have to get the kids ready, get ready myself, and get your lazy self ready, OH MY GOD"

"Calm down, Gin. It's only the family. I'll get the kids ready. You go get ready. Go!"

As soon as Ginny Potter went up the stairs, Harry Potter went up the stairs in Grimmauld Place.

"Albus, James, Lily—we're going to the Burrow. Get ready fast or your mom will be behind you on a broomstick"

Chuckling to himself, Harry picked up an old photo of the Golden trio. He missed Hermione so much.

Hearing him sigh, Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll come back, Harry. Don't worry. She must be missing you guys as much as you miss her."

"Hmm...I wonder if she's married or has kids. How does her husband look? What was she doing all these years? I want to know Gin."

"MOM, DAD—we're getting late, come on. I want to meet everyone." shouted James Sirius Potter, the eldest of their children. He was a replica of Harry with unruly black hair but he had his mother's eyes. He was now in his second year at Hogwarts.

Their other kids-Lily Molly Potter and Albus Severus Potter were 11 year old twins but they didn't look the same. Lily had flaming red hair and her father's green eyes where as Albus had reddish black hair with blue eyes.

Harry took a last look at his best friend's picture. Harry and Ron were Aurors and Harry was head of the Department. Their continued efforts to find her were futile. Didn't she realise how they searched for her?

Hoping they would meet again soon, his family stepped into the fireplace and Whoosh!

Little did the The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice know that his wish would be fulfilled faster than he expected.

When they arrived at the Burrow, it felt like an explosion zone.

Everyone was running around, Kids were hiding everywhere, Molly was fussing over Charlie's haircut, Ron was shouting loudly...They couldn't make out head or tail of what was happening.

Ginny went off to meet her mother; the kids ran off to play with the other kids, so Harry went and plopped down on a cushion beside Ron.

_[The other kids being – Bill and Fleur's kids –Victoire and Dominique Weasley_

_Victoire had blonde hair and was in her third year at Hogwarts. Dominique was 11-yrs old and had flaming red Weasley hair._

_-George and Angelina's kids-Fred Bilius and Koran Fred Weasley who looked exactly like each other._

_They were in their second year and of course, FLAMING Red Weasley hair._

_-Percy and Penelope's daughter-Kiara Weasley who had blonde hair like her mother and was 9-yrs old._

_-Ron and Lavender's kids-Hugo Weasley who was 11-yrs old and Rose Weasley who was in her second year at Hogwarts. Lavender was 5-months pregnant. Hugo had dirty blonde hair like his mother and his father's eyes. Rose had the famous Weasley hair and brown eyes._

_-Teddy Lupin who was in his third year at Hogwarts]_

Molly started calling out to everyone to set the table outdoors .Harry ducked as a knife flew at him and started helping out himself.

Everyone was swishing their wands and setting everything up.

It was after all **Harry Potter's Birthday.**

Harry started laughing as one of the stray ribbons wrapped itself around Ron's neck. (Accidentally, of course)

Everyone sat down and with a loud "Shut up everyone" from Molly, it was awfully quiet. PIN-DROP silence.

After that moment of silence, everyone started a loud chorus of Happy Birthday to You, Scarhead.

Then a whole range of courses and Molly-licious food.

Finally presents...

Harry got a homemade sweater, fudge from Arthur and Molly, WWW merchandise from George and Angelina, Charmed parchment and Auror quills from Percy and Penelope, dress robes from Ron and Lavender, A charmed necklace to show Ginny's mood from Ginny and the kids.

And as soon as he finished opening the gifts, A regal looking owl with a name plate having Aurora on it swooped down ,gave Harry a affectionate nip as though it had been told to do so, dropped a letter and a present and flew away.

Harry opened the gift first .Guess what? It was an edition of the Swooper, an experimented, yet to be released version Broomstick (which Harry couldn't get even with his connections )

After it was passed around and checked for dark magic or spells, Harry hesitantly picked up the letter and turned it around.

On it was written,

_**Happy Birthday To You Harry,**_

_**From Hermione.**_

_**P.S. I miss all of you (especially Harry and Ron and Ginny)**_

_**P.S.S See You Soon**_

In Hermione's elegant script.


	3. 3: réunion de éternellement

**Author's Note: Draco's self obsession never ceases to amaze 's my fav character. Tell me if Ron bashing is needed. Anyway, this chapter is my fav one yet. Enjoy! Hope you like it.**

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor,

"Seriously, you have an unhealthy addiction to fireplaces, sis"

"Yeah, and you have a wonderfully capable body obsessed with falling on me when we travel by floo."

"Both of you were born with an inborn ability that comes from your bookworm mother that forces you to use big words when in the middle of a floo crisis."

"WE-ARE-NOT-IN-THE-MIDDLE-OF-AN-UNPRECEDENTED-FIREPLACE-DISASTER, DRACO MALFOY. DON'T YOU FORGET, YOU MARRIED THIS BOOKWORM."

"Sorry, my dear violently aligned wife. I would have thought you were Aunt Bella's closest relative if you weren't muggle-born."Draco said chuckling.

"And you said we were using big words, Dad. Mom's rubbing off on you too..."Said the kids with identical Malfoy smirks.

Seeing the Grangers in the room, Siria and Scorpius rushed over and hugged them, all the while shouting, "Grandma, Grandpa!" while Draco Malfoy muttered,"Shouldn't have taught them that Malfoy smirk." And Hermione burst into silent laughter.

Then Hermione and Draco went over and hugged the Grangers who announced that they too moved back to England.

"Moved back? How? You didn't tell us"

"If you didn't notice Granger, my parents are wizards too and are just as capable of moving things from a continent to another."

"As you very recently pointed out to Kingsley, Malfoy, I am a Malfoy now too. And I happen to be well aware of the fact that your parents are wizards though I happen to find the fact that you are a wizard very amusing and flabbergasting, mind you…" with a very unexplainable expression which caused Draco to burst into giggles mumbling something all the while.

Glancing at their son-in-law in hysterics, the Grangers said their goodbyes to Hermione and the kids reassuring her that they'd already said their goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa and touched their port-key that'd take them to their new house.

At that point of time, Lucius entered and gave Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek who greeted him"Lucius, nice to see you again. The kids missed you a lot."

Lucius Malfoy, patriarch of the Malfoy family, was about to greet the kids and ask where Draco was- when he noticed Draco giggling uncontrollably on the couch with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Grandpere,", the kids, who were now smiling from ear to ear, started to greet him forecasting a nice display of scolding for their father.

"DRACO MALFOY! Have you never read the Malfoy handbook? What happened to everything I taught you? According to Rule no.476, Malfoys do not giggle, either in public or in private."

Looking at the utterly awed and mad expression on his Grandfather's face, Scorpius burst into giggles and fell on a cushion still giggling.

"SEE! YOU EVEN TAUGHT YOUR SON TO GIGGLE. What will happen to the Malfoys now?" Lucius said with a very resigned expression on his face.

The now completely furious face of Lucius made Hermione ask "Lucius, I was wondering if I could borrow your Malfoy rule handbook. I don't like not knowing about it whenever you mention it."

At this, all the three male Malfoys exchanged looks at each other and then at Hermione.

"Trust 'Mione to pick up only the part about the book in the whole hilarious… thing"

For a while, everyone was quiet as Hermione jaw dropped down at Draco's comment.

And with that, all the three burst into giggles while Siria looked with her mouth open and Hermione captured the picture with her wand with her mouth still agape.

In that state, Narcissa Malfoy found them a few minutes later.

The three Malfoys, Lucius in an armchair, Draco on the couch and Scorpius on a cushion GIGGLING like their life depended on it saying incoherent words that sounded like "Hermione" "Laugh" "Only thing" "Seriously" "A book!" and so on. (Well,You get the point.)

"Um…Lu, isn't it somewhere in the book that Malfoys don't, um…, giggle?"

"Yeah, rule no.476, Narcissa. How are you?", Hermione mentioned,(still not grasping the funniness of the situation)

This made the boys (including two men who were acting like boys) giggle harder than before.

"I'm fine. How do you know anyway?"Narcissa said casting a questioning glance after hugging both 'Mione and Siria.

"Oh, Lucius mentioned it while scolding Draco before he started to giggle himself… Don't mind them Narcissa. What are we doing today? No girl time anymore?" Hermione smiled remembering all the 'girl time' she had to endure with her to learn Malfoy women lessons.

"Oh no… I know you hated them. Though,I think we need to get these people to stop NOW!"

Not able to take the giggling anymore, they glared continuously until they quietened down.

"Now, finally… Lu, I thought you had better sense than to be giggling like a kid with your son and grandson."Narcissa playfully scolded still glaring good-naturedly at them.(It looked very real)

Lucius cast a thankful glance at Draco who started to talk to 'Mione for saving him from Narcissa's wrath.

"'Mione, isn't today the birthday of the The-Boy-Who-Unfortunately-Lived-Twice-To-Be-The-Most-Lived-Saviour-Of-The-Wizarding-World?"

"Draco thanks for reminding me and you could just say Harry, you know. I am such a rotten friend. All these years, I've never sent him a gift and the year I decide to return, I forget his birthday and a present. I'm so stupid. Really Horrible Me. Stupid me." While all the others stood smiling waiting for her tirade to end.

"Cool down, 'Mione. You should really thank your dashingly handsome husband who decided it was much more beneficial to pick a birthday present," Draco said grimacing,"for The-Horrible-Looking-The-Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die than listen to his wife whine about the horrible best friend she is."

"I do not whine. And YOU bought Harry a gift? I'm impressed. Maybe I AM rubbing off a lot on you."

"I—"

"Wonderful, love and don't start that sentence. What did you get him anyway?"

Reverting back to his original sarcastic and cocky self, Draco, with an exaggerated sweep of his hand, said"Presenting a Birthday present from Hermione Granger to the Horribly-Big-Headed-Boy-And-Saint-Of-The-Wizarding-World."

Rolling her eyes at the use of words by Draco, Hermione peered to see what the gift was when Draco took out a small pouch the size of a pea.

Hermione looked questioningly at the pea-shaped-whatever when Draco raised an eyebrow and said smirking, "What's the use of your awesome, well connected and rich husband being the deputy manager of the biggest company in the Wizarding world if he can't throw his weight around to help his gorgeous wife? And really, 'Mione, are you a witch or not? This is transfigured. Do you think I'd think of giving Potty-Boy a pea as a birthday gift? Maybe I would, but still give your wonderful husband some credit."

"Would you just tell mum and end the surprise, dad?" Siria asked when her mum looked on the verge of bursting.

"Really, Draco. I do know that you enjoy praising yourself but this has to end. Hermione looks ready to explode, dear" Narcissa reprimanded Draco.

"Would you just tell me, Draco?"

"Not yet, dear. First write a note for him."

"Dracooo….."Hermione whined with a pouting face.

"That's not going to work this time, beautiful. Write the note fast if you want to see it." Draco smirked.

Lucius, who was quiet during this entire exchange conjured up parchment and a quill because 'Mione looked too excited to do so and handed it to her with a familiar Malfoy smirk on the face.

How Hermione wanted to wipe all those MALFOY Smirks off!

Quickly writing a short note since she wanted to explain everything in person (she was dreading that meeting) {and she wanted to see the gift fast.} in her best handwriting, she handed it to Draco who waved is wand so the parchment vanished into the pea-thingy.

"Now for the wonder…"And with a flick of his wand, it changed into a broomstick.

While Scorpius oohed and aahed and Lucius eagerly inspected the broomstick, Narcissa just stared, Siria stared and Hermione also stared wondering why Draco was looking so proud of himself.

Looking at their expressions, the three men sighed.

"Mom, you didn't realize what this is…Really?"

"Cissa, Oh my god, this is one of the - NO, The Best. Don't you know?"

"Oh-my-most-favourite-girls-and-women-in the-universe, this is an unreleased version of a very very fast broomstick that Potty will love to the core. It is a custom one I got made so it caters to his every move. I picked up his style at Hogwarts."Draco said shrugging his shoulders in answer to Hermione's raising eyebrow that asked him how he knew Harry's style.

"Oh Draco, Even though I don't grasp the goodness of this broomstick, You are the most wonderful husband. I love you…"

"I am the only husband, love. I am, isn't it?"Draco asked with a mock-doubtful look on his face.

"Of course, Draco. Aurora!"Hermione called rolling her eyes at Draco's question as a majestic owl swooped down and perched on Siria's hand.

Seeing Hermione's hesitation, Draco reassured her," Don't worry. He'll love it. If he doesn't, I'll personally see to it that he does." He said with a mock-serious expression on his face as Hermione cracked a small smile.

Seeing the still doubtful look on her face, he continued "He will accept it, 'Mione. Just send it"

Attaching it to Aurora leg, Hermione said, "Give it to Harry Potter and give him a affectionate nip, a nice one, Aurora."glaring at Draco who was mouthing "Give him a hard nip" at Aurora." Make sure he understands you were told to do so and ...don't wait for an answer, Come Back. Make sure he can't attach a letter to you."

Letting Aurora fly out into the open shy, Hermione went to the window sighing, wondering what Harry's reaction will be. All she knew was that he would be with the Weasleys. She hoped they'd accept her back and respect her decisions.

If someone looked through the window of Malfoy Manor, they would see a very sceptic Malfoy family gazing into the sky each wondering what the future held in store for them.

**I'll update very soon. Keep following the story. The Malfoy family is such a warm one.(on the inside)**


	4. 4: Devinez ce droit

_Recap from Chapter 2:_

_Happy Birthday To You Harry,_

_From Hermione._

_P.S. I miss all of you (especially Harry and Ron and __Ginny)_

_P.S.S See You Soon_

_In Hermione's elegant script._

**Author's note: The letter's not over yet. Keep reading... Twists are on the way… This has lots of Ron's stupidity. It's one of the other things I like.**

_P.S.S.S. This letter smells intoxicating because the ink was conjured from a bottle of Ogden's by my F-I-L._

_P.S.S.S.S. I hope you realise it's really really me. _

"F-I-L! What is that?" Harry asked still half in shock from the letter.

"Maybe Fish-In-Love"

"Or Fool-Itch-Leg"

"Suppose its Funny-Imp-Lost"

"Instead how about Fat-I-Lose" George and Charlie started a game trying to think of absurd full forms.

"How in the name of Merlin's underpants is any of that related?" Ron asked saving everyone from more laughter (actually causing everyone to crack up more) thinking of the wonderfully made-up extensions.

Everyone except Harry and Ron were laughing who had morose expressions on their faces.

Ginny had a smile but her face was scrunched up in intense concentration until she whispered in an awestruck voice.

" What if she meant Father-In-Law?"

"What the bloody hell?" Ron shouted before everyone was in a stunned silence until Harry quietly said,

"I want to try the Broom stick."

Everyone just nodded as the women except Ginny started cleaning everything up and the men started to move back in to give Harry, Ron and Ginny privacy.

As Harry flew up everyone stopped and saw him try stunts he was famous for. It looked effortless (like the broom knew what he wanted, like the broom was made for him).

When he flew back down, he looked thoroughly wind swept. Looking at everyone, he announced still in complete surprise—

"Someone who knew my style earlier got this done. It's custom and unbearably costly. I couldn't get it even after offering a lot of money, even with my name… I wonder who knows my strengths so well. "

"Is it Hermione?" asked Molly in a concerned tone.

In a rare moment of Ron-maturity, Ron said, "No, it can't be her. You need to know Quidditch to get this done and no one has seen Harry play professionally after Hogwarts and Hermione barely knew about Quidditch. Even if she learnt about it later, she wouldn't be able to remember Harry's style of playing so well. I don't know his style well myself. So it has to be someone from Hogwarts who helped Hermione get it. She wouldn't get it herself. Someone with intense connections, very wealthy and with a very good memory of Harry…"

"Ron's right. Maybe it's that Father-In-Law she mentioned…" Ginny said looking at Harry.

With a sigh, Harry twirled the broom carefully and resignedly said,

"Maybe Ginny's right. Her husband might be from Hogwarts. But who would remember so much and do such an intense study on MY Quidditch skills while whoever-he-is was at Hogwarts?"

"HUSBAND?" Ron shouted as George replied trying very hard to lighten the conversation

"Ickle Ronnikins…Don't you realise you have a Father-In-Law only if you have a husband? We know your mind's intelligence is not why Lavender married you, still you should have borrowed some, at least…"he said snickering all the while as everyone burst into laughter. Even Harry cracked a smile as Lavender muttered that it was true he didn't have any (brains).

Ignoring Ron and George, Ginny said,"Maybe he was from a rival team."

"Maybe Ginny is right again."Harry said. With a tense smile, he added, "We can't try and guess though. Maybe 'Mione was in England and we didn't know. Maybe she was somewhere else. I just hope it's not McLaggen. Then I will really not now, not ever forgive her. It can't get any worse than that. Can it?"

Everybody chuckled and moved into the house.

Ron, Ginny and Harry were left outside with Harry having a hand around Ginny and Ron on Harry's other side.

"It can't get worse than that slimy git." Ron snarled with so much faith that Ginny giggled.

"She mentioned she'd see us soon. I can't wait. I can't take so much excitement. I want to see her husband and her ids and her In-Laws. Looks like your birthday wish came true Harry."

"If she has kids..."Harry replied as Ron shouted "KIDS?" behind him.

The three of them sat there each lost in their thoughts wondering, imagining and hoping like Hermione was that they would see each other soon.

Finally, with a yawn, Ginny echoed her husband and brother's sentiments earlier and whispered to the wind, settling comfortably against Harry, "Maybe it can't get worse than that..."

How wrong they were!


	5. 5: Méthodes Malefoy

**Author's note: This is an explanation of the Malfoys and their work… and how Malfoy got the Broom. Figured some explanation was needed. Keep reading! Next one will be very interesting….**

The snake on his finger slithered as though to remind him it was still there. He stared at it for as long as he could until he memorised every corner of it like he did every time. He was so engrossed in the marriage ring that he didn't notice his wife walking in through the lavish double doors that led into the room he was currently sitting in.

The room was a large spacious office like hall decorated in gold and silver; the interiors lavish; the furniture as comfortable as it can get.

It had as many partitions as the number of adult Malfoy males who together took care of Malfoy Enterprises. The part of the room that belonged to the male transferred to wherever they wanted it to be. Draco Malfoy's part of the room has recently shifted back to Malfoy Manor and he shared it with Hermione who was the financial head of the company.

Lucius Malfoy was still the head of the company and Draco Malfoy was the deputy head. Narcissa Malfoy was the marketing head.

Draco and Hermione worked from overseas until now and so Malfoy Industries was now all over the world in almost all wizarding countries. They had shares in a wide range of companies ranging from broomsticks to wizarding fashion to wedding planning.

_So though the wonderful blackmail of retracting their investments, Draco had gotten the Broomstick(s). HE got one for Potter and one for himself (How could Draco Malfoy get something for The-Boy-Who-Lived and not for himself? Not happening)_

Even the Ministry of Magic of Britain, America, Japan, Australia, India and more countries gave them contracts for their Auror requirements, Ministry robes and so on.

No one knew who worked for the company other than the fact that Malfoys owned it.

In fact, after Hermione and Draco got married, all this growth and progress happened. Lucius always remarked that Hermione was a good luck charm for the Malfoys.

It might be surprising but it was Lucius who convinced Hermione and Draco to not go public as their marriage might be negative for Hermione's image. He told them they needed privacy to come to terms with how they should announce it to the world. It did them and their kids a lot of good and the two came to thank the older Malfoys for their advice.

Also, they spent a lot of time with both sets of parents because of it and they were grateful for the bonding time.

In spite of how they looked to everyone and how they passed themselves off as cold, Lucius and Narcissa were amiable and warm to the family (only on the inside).

Anyway, as Hermione walked in, she noticed Draco looking at the ring. She sat near him and looked at her own wedding ring. It was a moving lion who walked around the ring as though reacting to the close proximity of its other half.

Hermione and Draco had charmed each others rings themselves placing all the ones they knew—protection charms, location danger charms, mood charms, beauty charms, glamour charms and so on.

Draco always stared at the ring when he was thinking deeply. Hermione always joked that Draco probably hoped her brains could be borrowed through the ring. She knew he looked at it for solace, comfort, something it gave them when they weren't with each other. It helped her that way too.

As Hermione got lost in her own thread of thoughts, Draco finally noticed her and gave her a small smile ending her train of memories.

This was one of those times they didn't bicker, they just revelled in the feeling that they had one another, a moment of perfect silence, of solitude; they didn't need to talk to let the other know what they were thinking. It was a rare moment; one that seldom came along, when both of them smiled at each other, when no one else existed.

"So, any ideas, my dear wife?" Asked Draco snapping Hermione out of her reverie.

"No, but your friends or mine first?"

"Mine. Slytherins have less of a tendency to overreact and go around telling everyone."

"Hmmm…Ok. So tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll send them letters. They won't be hard. You'll love them as you love this wonderful husband of yours. Though I think Weasel bee will have a hard time comprehending it." He said with a world class Malfoy smirk Hermione had come to love as they lapsed into silence with her doing the day's work for the company and him writing the letters.

How badly Draco had underestimated Ron's wonderful ability to NOT think and then act?

**Coming up: Sneaky Slytherins and New friends made… Before that, Draco to Slytherin letters… You'll see which Slytherins support and which don't… Don't stop reading! Reviews!**


	6. 6: Invitation aux chocs droit

**Author's Note: I'll get you those Slytherins next chapter. For now, a short chapter. It's important for the next chapter to happen. Keep reading!**

As Draco stepped over the threshold of Grimmauld Place, he hesitated to go in. He almost stepped back out. But then, which hare-brained idiot would not do what Hermione said?

Sighing to himself, Draco walked in to an empty hallway where he saw a painting of .

"Hello, Aunt Black"

"Young Malfoy, I heard of your wife, she—"

"Would you tell me if Potter is at home?"

"Oh No, Harry Potter is not at home."

"Would you call his wife for me, please?"

"Of course, Young Malfoy, of course"

With that, he walked into the living room and waited as patiently as a Malfoy could instead of plopping himself on the sofa knowing he would get a right old lecture from 'Mione if he did so.

When Ginny Potter walked in to the shouting of the portrait that she had a visitor, she certainly hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to be waiting tapping his foot and looking around.

And with a swift reaction if it may be said so, Ginny fired of a string of curses and hexes which Draco deflected with a lazy wave of his wand.

Handing his wand to Ginny, he said with a smirk,

"Weaslette, you can take my wand since you don't trust me. I came here to talk but you are welcome if you find me a worthy distraction. I have enough followers as it is anyway."

When Ginny looked incapable of any further speech, Draco invited himself in, sat down on the sofa and waited until Ginny took his wand and sat herself down.

"Hmmm… Looks like the Weaslette is _in very high spirits today_." Draco sneered in a sarcastic tone.

This typical Malfoy behaviour got Ginny out of her shock.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? You have been missing for the past 18 years and the first place you come to is the Potter household. Why, no Slytherin friends left to take you back? Harry's not here, if you're looking for him…"

Staring with the blank façade of his at Ginny's rant, he stood up suddenly, thrust an invitation into Ginny's hands and said with a cold expression on his face,

"You and your kids are invited for dinner today. I know Potter's not going to be back home today. I can make an Unbreakable vow that no one will harm you if you want me to. I must get going though; my wife and kids will be waiting. You might want to find out about 'Mione tonight. And don't tell anyone. Especially that over-reacting Weasel brother of yours."

"He called her 'Mione?" was all Ginny could think as Draco stepped out and vanished with an exaggerated _Mocking _bow.

**Reviews!**


	7. 7: Quand la bouche ouverte accrocher

**Author's Note: Slytherin time. Keep reading! Dinner will be up in the next chapter.**

Blaise Zabini stood outside Malfoy Manor clutching a letter tight in his hand. He couldn't believe the letter was from him. It said,

_Zabini,_

_I don't care how you are doing or if you are married or if you have kids. I don't care how your health is or what you are doing or how happy you are. I want to see you in flesh and blood. Come over as soon as you can. Bring your family if you want to._

_Not looking so forward to hearing from you,_

_Your Best Friend (If you still consider me so)_

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, he wondered why no house elf answered the door as soon as they figured someone was at the door and the door was opened by Narcissa Malfoy with a smile on her face.

Looking at the questioning look on Blaise's face, she said, "The elves are on a holiday today; today is 'No Elves Day'."

"Oh" and Blaise held up the letter.

"Wonderful, then. Come in and meet his wife. He'll come in soon. Was meeting someone today."

"His wife?"

"Um… Yes. He hasn't told you about his wife and kids yet?"

"Er… No. His letter was rather short and concise. So…"

"I introduce you then. Come on in. You have been standing out far too long. Sorry for coming so late."

"It's okay " as both of then walked into the lounge to find the kids playing.

"These are Draco's kids – Scorpius and Siria. Call your mum, kids. Sit down, Blaise. Would you like something?" as the kids loudly shouted, "MUM, SOMEONE'S HERE!"

"You must be ." Scorpius stated.

"Of course he is, Scorp. Sorry, . My brother has no subtlety whatsoever. Welcome here" stated Syria in her best authoritative tone.

"Looks like this young lady here didn't get Draco's amazing manners and she sounds like know-it-all Granger." Said Blaise with an awed expression on his face as Scorpius sniggered and Siria scowled.

"That's the third time I've heard someone say that today and you will soon regret that statement, Zabini" Said Hermione with a smile as she entered the room.

THIS made Blaise mouth drop open.

"Thanks, Zabini. The first thing I want to hear about myself after so many years is definitely not that. Though your expression is not as funny as what happened to Hermione when I asked her to marry me." Draco said chuckling as he walked in looking thoroughly worked.

THIS made Blaise's mouth drop open MORE.

"YOU married GRANGER?" asked Blaise as Draco gave a nod of his head and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and stood beside her with his hand on her waist.

THIS made Blaise open his mouth even MORE.

"What happened to Hermione when you asked her?" came another non-plussed voice from the entrance to a lounge as a red-haired woman stood uncomfortably beside Lucius Malfoy.

"That's a long story. I suggest you come in and make yourself comfortable before I start." Draco smirked and Hermione scowled.

**Reviews!**


	8. 8: Un dîner pour un ami de chaque

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Won't happen anymore. You'll get very fast updates. I'm planning to finish the story within the month. Stay tuned. Keep reading. Please give reviews-good or bad. TELL ME YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO RON EXPLODING. REVIEW! Go Dramione!**

**P.S. What happened to Hermione when Draco asked her comes at the end of the chapter. Oi! Don't look. It's good to have surprises.**

**P.S.S I know I said Slytherin letters. They are on the next chapter.**

**P.S.S.S There's not too much humour in this one. Next one will be UNBEARABLY funny, really!(the letters will be better than the one to Blaise.)**

From chapter 7:

_"What happened to Hermione when you asked her?" came another non-plussed voice from the entrance to a lounge as a red-haired woman stood uncomfortably beside Lucius Malfoy._

_"That's a long story. I suggest you come in and make yourself comfortable before I start." Draco smirked and Hermione scowled._

Lucius and Narcissa sniggered. Siria and Scorpius laughed.

Hermione almost whooped when she saw the 'red-haired woman'.

"GINNY! Oh my god! How are you?"

"I should be murdering you about now, do you know that? Anyways, I'm more interested in hearing your husband's story…", Ginny said with a very furiously cold expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything, Gin. I -",

Hermione looked down dejected, then all of a sudden, surprised, "Gin, how did you know I was married to Draco?"

"I was invited to dinner tonight. But I will leave if I'm unwelcome…"

"You know that's not what I meant. Draco, you went and invited her? Really?", Hermione turned to her husband questioningly as though not believing it.

Grinning slyly, Draco looked around Ginny and asked her, "Where's Potty, I mean, Potter?"

Lips lifting up at the ends, Ginny said, "I didn't know how we would be received. So, um…. I didn't tell Harry. I came alone. Aren't you going to tell us the story or not?"

"How are Pansy and the kids, Blaise? Why didn't you bring them?", asked Draco swerving around Ginny's question.

"Good. I wasn't sure if it was really you. So… did you know about that I'm married and have kids, eh?"

"Just because you didn't know about me doesn't mean I didn't know about you, you know!" Draco said with his trademark smirk and then frowned slightly, "Did you tell Pansy I invited you here today? Because I sent all the Slytherins letters for a night out tomorrow."

"No, I don't think I told her." Blaise told Draco after thinking for a while.

"Don't think? If I didn't work my head and remember telling 'Mione things like that, I'd be dead by now." Draco said, mock-wiping sweat off his brow.

This had Ginny chuckling and saying, "Actually, on second thought, I'm not angry at you, Herms. Knowing you had such a pompous ass of a husband makes me feel so much better about you getting rightful punishment for leaving us. Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your kids?"

Silent until then, Siria and Scorpius looked up and smirked.

Scorpius smirked wider and said, "We already know you. Mum keeps all your pictures on the fireplace."

"All who?" asked Blaise before Ginny could ask.

Lifting an eyebrow slightly, Siria said, "All of mom and dad's friends. All of you."

"Oh"

"Oh"

Enveloping each other in a bear hug, Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

With this, Ginny cast an uncertain look at Lucius disappearing round the door and added, "Your, umm.. in-laws,er… are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you-meant-Mr. Malfoy-by-F-I-L-didn't-you?" to Hermione.

"You can call us Lucius and Narcissa, dear.", Narcissa said to Ginny with an uncertain lift of the lips.

"Ummm..Er.." Ginny couldn't find words to speak at this unexpected display of warmth.

Eyes openly laughing at Ginny's fidgeting, Hermione reassured her," They accepted us before my parents did. They are really nice, you know. And I meant Lucius by F-I-L. He and Draco are obsessed with Ogden's this month. So he picked up the bottle and transfigured it."

"This month?", asked Blaise.

"You are actually a part of the Malfoy family and they are actually,….not bad" Ginny said faintly as though newly digesting the fact.

Sighing slightly, Lucius said to Hermione first, " Don't damage our reputation by telling everyone we're 'nice', 'Mione ", then to Blaise," We have a bottle of the one we 'like'(with a pointed look at Hermione) in every room each month" and to Ginny, as if the words tasted sour on his tongue, "First, apparently, today is No-Elves-Day and I get to personally answer the door thanks to my daughter in law."

"I opened the door for Blaise." Narcissa put in.

"Second,", Lucius continued, nodding at Narcissa," I might possibly have to be polite to Gryffindors."

Ginny started to fight him on it when she saw the teasing expression on 'Mr. Malfoy's' face.

Lucius then concluded," You can't judge us to be evil after the evilness was snubbed out by 'Mione, you know."

"Snubbed out?" Hermione glanced at Lucius.

"You still haven't answered what happened to Gra- Mal—your wife when you asked her to marry you." Blaise interrupted as though instinct told him there was to be a tirade.

"Mom "

"supposedly"

"went"

"into"

"a coma"

"for"

"2 weeks", said Siria and Scorpius alternatively grinning from ear to ear.

With his amazing Malfoy certainty, Draco said, "Yeah. She went into a coma for 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?", came from a flabbergasted Blaise.

"Coma?", came from Ginny who fell into the sofa with surprise.

**Coming up: The letters to Slytherins, next chapter. Then meeting with the Slytherins, then Diagon alley, then Harry slight explosion, then Ron BIG EXPLOSION. **


	9. 9: Appelant les serpents

**Author's note: Didn't come out as funny as I expected but good enough. Hope it'll come out funnier in the next one. Keep reading! GIVE REVIEWS! Go Dramione!**

**To Pansy Parkinson Zabini**

Pansy,

I'm back and I don't know why I'm writing to you. I suppose I'm inviting you for a night out tomorrow at The Shack. You might as well come. Don't send a reply. I don't want to know anything.

Malfoy (Your husband's self-supposed best friend)

**To Marcus Flint**

Flint,

Come to a night out tomorrow at The Shack. No questions. 8 o clock.

Malfoy (still maybe your 'friend')

**To Blaise Zabini**

Zabini,

Ignore this letter. I wrote it just for the count. I already sent you a letter, mate.

Like the last,

Malfoy (Your supposed best friend)

**To Gregory Goyle**

Goyle,

Don't use your pretty head and move your bulky mass to The Shack by 8. Don't try to figure anything out. I'm not waiting a gazillion years.

Malfoy(With you by my side always *smirk*)

**To Daphne Greengrass**

Daph,

You are invited to a night out at the Shack at *o clock. I won't give a damn if you don't come anyway.

Malfoy

**To Adrian Pucey**

Pucey,

A bludger can break you head- accidentally , of course- in the game your Falcons have against the Harpies if you don't come to The Shack at 8o clock.

Malfoy(Your former teammate and 'leader')

**To Theodore Nott**

Nott,

Come over. The shack. 8.

Malfoy

**Coming up: Finally meeting the Slytherins. Waiting for the Pansy Blow-Up!**


	10. 10:Serpentards réunion Part-1

**Author's note: There'll be atleast 4 or 5 parts to this and one Dhamaka chapter at the end. Keep reading! REVIEW! Go Dramione!**

**The Shack (in the shadows)-7:55 pm**

"Draco, is this a good idea? You know, your friends are Slytherins….Maybe; I should join after you explain. They're going to be late. They aren't here anyway. "

"Yet. 'Mione, you wait for them and I will enter later. Slytherins always show up (very very very) slightly before time or exactly on time or fashionably or terribly late BUT never too early unlike you law-abiding upright Gryffindors. You, my beautiful wife, are more than capable of handling them, right love?"

"Yeah. YOU and YOUR brilliant Slytherins. Humph. Sure. I'll love having them shoot hexes at me for abducting you." In a very sarcastic tone to quell her rising panic.

"Don't worry. For Salazar's sake, just go. I am such a wonderfully handsome and smooth person that they-"

"Fine. Fine. For Godric's sake, don't praise yourself so much. It's harmful to health. I'm going. I'm going…"

**The Shack-7:56**

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and sat herself at one of the less prominent and er… clean enough tables so she could see the entrant before the entrant saw her.

"Damn 'smooth' Slytherins." under her breath.

**The Shack-7:57**

Hermione started fiddling her thumbs on the table.

Still muttering, "I shouldn't have let Draco talk me into this horrible idea"

**Coming up: Enter Slytherins !**


	11. 10:Serpentards réunion Part-2

**Author's note: Two Slytherins in there. Coming on! Keep reading! REVIEWS! Go Dramione!**

**The Shack-7:58**

**Enter: Least Slytheriny. Since slightly early (By a very Huge 2 minutes)**

Gregory Goyle fumbled with his wand before he entered the Shack. The darkness and blackness made it look creepy, the low lighting emphasized the shadows and by the time Goyle reached the actual hall through the corridor, he was scared inside out. He had come early to avoid Draco's wrath after he received the threatening letter.

_"Goyle,_

_Don't use your pretty head and move your bulky mass to The Shack by 8. Don't try to figure anything out. I'm not waiting a gazillion years._

_Malfoy (With you by my side always *smirk*)" _

Hermione heard Goyle footsteps before his 'bulky mass' came into view (Well, Goyle wasn't exactly silence incarnate). Seeing the tables mostly empty, Goyle relaxed, thought he arrived before Draco and was about to deposit his 'bulky mass' on a rickety chair when he heard a soft voice say, "Sit here, Goyle. Draco is on his way."

Goyle was now shivering.

Slowly turning around (As if he could be more scared than he was already), Goyle found himself looking into Hermione's hazel brown eyes.

"Granger?"

"Of course." Goyle was still shivering.

"Why would you know if Draco is coming here?" Goyle asked (stupidly).

"I'm his wife. He was going to introduce me but looks like I'll be introducing myself."

"His wife? You?" Goyle continued shivering.

_CRASH!_

Goyle fainted into a chair opposite Hermione who sighed and shook her head. (He presumably wouldn't wake up until Draco entered and Hermione didn't see any benefit of waking him up.)

Goyle wasn't known for his grasping power anyway.

Slytherins weren't known for their bravery either.

**Enter: Less Slytheriny. Since early by a mere 1 minute**

Pucey strolled in with his wand in his hand and that hand in his pocket. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch BUT he wasn't Goyle. Walking in casually, he looked around and saw Goyle slumped in his seat.

"The idiot! Can't stay awake even for a little while" Pucey snorted.

_Pucey,_

_A bludger can break you head- accidentally, of course- in the game your Falcons have against the Harpies if you don't come to The Shack at 8o clock._

_Malfoy (Your former teammate and 'leader')_

He also noticed a female silhouette and he was sure it wasn't Pansy or Daphne and he got scared that the person had knocked Goyle out.

He was about to cast '_Expellliarmus' _ when the female person cast it before him with a wave of the hand and caught it.

"Don't try anything funny. Pucey, is it? Sit down here. Draco's coming." Hermione said in a monotone as though she was annoyed. (Well, she was, Slytherins had no time sense.)

"Granger?"

"Of course" Pucey was now wide eyed.

"Why would you know if Draco is coming here?" Pucey asked (curiously).

"I'm his wife. He was going to introduce me but looks like I'll be introducing myself."

"You are joking, aren't you?" Pucey widened his eyes a little more.

"I would have killed you long ago if I wanted to. I don't joke." Hermione said sarcastically. (Not that Pucey appreciated the sarcasm)

"Oh!" Pucey widened his eyes even more ( as much as possible).

Pucey sat down still faint from the realization that Hermione wasn't lying. (He looked like he wasn't going to get any words out of his mouth until Draco came and Hermione saw no reason to make conversation with him.)

Pucey wasn't known for his discretion anyway.

And Slytherins weren't known for their bravery either.

**Coming up: Better Slytherins on the way... Will be online by tomorrow.(I finished writing them but I need to increase curiosity, isn't it?)**


	12. 10:Serpentards réunion Part-3

**Author's note: Sorry it's late. Couldn't put it up earlier. Next one will be on later but fast. Definitely. Keep reading! GIVE REVIEWS PLEASE! Go Dramione!**

**P.S. Tell me how bad Pansy should get or should Daphne get bad? TELL ME OR I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**The Shack- 08:00**

**Enter: Almost Slytherin. Exactly on time.**

Nott flipped open his watch and saw he was exactly on time (as always). Cautious as he was, little as that cautiousness was, he walked through the shadows unwilling to alert anyone to his presence. And he wasn't Pucey. He wasn't Goyle either. God-forbid.

_Nott,_

_Come over. The Shack. 8._

_Malfoy_

Hermione anyway saw him as he entered( Well, not him-his shadow).He saw Pucey staring off into space, Goyle knocked out, now he was more cautious as he saw a female silhouette (not one he recognized, not that he knew many…).

He walked closer, wand held tightly in hand, growing cautious and cautious and cautious by the minute.

"Hello Nott. Sit down here. Draco's coming." Now Hermione was bored. Completely. Unequivocally.

Then, with an abrupt change in cautiousness (less or more, we'll never know…).

"Granger?"

"Of course." Nott was more cautious now (Like he could be more. Humph.).

"Why would you know if Draco is coming here?" Nott asked (cautiously).

"I'm his wife. He was going to introduce me but looks like I'll be introducing myself."

"Eh? Oh. Hmmm. Er..Umm.."

"Thank goodness. You haven't fainted nor are you catching flies in your mouth like these two idiots here. Thank God. Please have a seat. "

Nott was still mumbling and grumbling and opening his mouth and closing his mouth as he took a seat. (He didn't seem to be able to ask questions until Draco came and Hermione saw no reason to indulge him.)

Nott wasn't known for his questioning capability anyway.

And Slytherins weren't known for their bravery either.

**The Shack-08:01**

**Enter: Slytherin. Slightly late (A minute, well, almost…)**

Marcus Flint tried to remember whether not Draco called him to The Shack at 8 as he non-chalantly walked in. He didn't even consider the probability of a faux. Well, he wasn't Nott or Pucey or worse, Goyle, so wand in hand, he walked in trying not to forget the entrance way should he walk into a wall.

_Flint,_

_Come to a night out tomorrow at The Shack. No questions. 8 o clock._

_Malfoy (still maybe your 'friend')_

Atleast Flint wasn't noticed when he was 'trying' to enter undetected by Hermione. He walked into the place in clear view of her table, walked upto her, noticed three of his friends there and raised an eyebrow.

Wiping her forehead of invisible sweat and cursing Salazar for having stupid people in his House, supposedly known for their supposed 'cunningness', "Hello, Nott. Sit here. Draco's coming."

"Why would you know if Draco is coming here?" Flint asked sitting down(trying to remember who she was. She looked familiar.).

"I'm his wife. He was going to introduce me but looks like I'll be introducing myself. Though I believe you are supposed to ask me who I am first. You're following the wrong order." Hermione said as though she'd said the same thing a million times over (Well, telling Slytherins 'was' that exhausting…).

Then, in a sudden moment of truth,

"Granger?"

"Of course." Flint was still trying to remember more.

Flint was now racking his head to remember details.(He wasn't going to be remembering anything until Draco came and Hermione saw no grounds on which she could help him regain his er..lost memory.)

Flint wasn't known for his reminiscing power anyway.

And Slytherins weren't known for their bravery either.

UNTIL NOW, NONE OF THE FOUR SLYTHERINS QUESTIONED HER CLAIM THAT SHE WAS MALFOY'S WIFE.

NOW, THE REST WILL! (Not all of them, Blaise already knows..)

**You have to tell me Whether Pansy or Daphne goes bad or I CANT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**GO ON…. TELL ME! Did you enjoy this chapter or should i put in more Tadka as we call it?**


	13. 10:Serpentards réunion Part-4

**Author's note: Reviews please! Sorry its very late though.I just got through a writer's block. Go Dramione! Keep reading…**

The Shack -08:05

Enter:The Ideal Slytherins

Blaise and Pansy Zabini made their way though the Hogsmeade crowd towards the end of the village. T

hey didn't glance at a watch. Not even once.

"How dare he?" Pansy was fuming.

"Draco? He dares more than that, the idiot."

Blaise snuck a glance at his wife just to make sure she didn't catch on to his statement. He heaved a sigh of relief.

Now, that she caught.

"What are you so relieved about?"

Blaise was saved from answering since they'd reached the Shack.

"Maybe we should keep our wands at the ready? If it's a fake call..." Pansy left the sentence hanging.

If only she knew the shock she was going to get!

They were very aware of the eeriness of the situation they were getting themselves into. They slowly entered, wands in hand, quietly, so the shadows wouldn't show. The only sound now was a vague murmuring sound from the inside along with a few snores and the occasional screeching of bats and the scurrying of rats.

They weren't Nott or Flint or Pucey or worse, Goyle.

This time, Hermione knew because Blaise had sent her a quick Patronus. As soon as they stepped in, they noticed their fellow Slytherins slouched and disconnected from the world.

Blaise, understanding that only Hermione was there by the state of the lot of them, walked out calming wanting to wish her Hello (**very** differently from last time.)

Not that what he wished was fated to happen.

Pansy fired off a string of curses imagining an enemy.

Petrificus totalus!

Reducto!

Expelliarmus!

Sectumsempra!

And Hermione stopped them all with a complicated flick of the wand.

"Your spell knowledge hasn't increased very much, has it Pansy?"

Now, Pansy was as angry as Blaise was amused.

These two will make the best of friends! He thought.

"What have you done to the lot of them? Where is Drake and what have you done to him?" Pansy hollered.

"Well, your vocabulary hasn't become better either." Hermione muttered quite loudly.

Pansy ignored her, glared at her husband who turned his chuckle into a cough and continued,"You better answer me properly or else..."

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione half smilingly asked, " Or else? "

"Ummm, well.."

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening, Hermione said,

"Your threatening skills haven't improved in the least either."

**To be continued…..**


	14. 10:Serpentards réunion Part-5

__Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. But I thought a small one is better than none. AND I am going to continue properly now. Keep reading...Go Dramione!

_Review:_

_Raising an eyebrow, Hermione half smilingly asked, " Or else? "_  
_''Ummm, well..."_  
_"Well,your threatening skills haven't improved either."_

Now Blaise couldn't hold himself back.  
He sat down and laughed. Loudly.  
He looked like he was going to continue laughing until Draco arrived and Hermione saw no reason to make him see reason.  
Blaise wasn't known for his restraining power anyway.  
And weren't known for their bravery either.

On the other hand (Rather on the other side of the room)  
Pansy stopped hollering when she noticed Blaise laughing his heart out and then started to holler even more.  
She looked incensed enough to rip anyone who tried to silence her and Hermione saw no reason to face her 'wrath'.  
Pansy was not known for her serenity anyway.  
And Slytherins weren't known for their bravery either.


End file.
